Amethyst Walls
by PacoThePenguinShallAvengeMe
Summary: Vampire and Werewolf. Beauty and Beast. After all that they have been through, can a simple bite really dissolve the love between Ashley and Seth? Or will the instinctual animosity drive the two toward the more natural choice? Sequel to Amethyst Moon. Criticism wanted
1. Prologue: Change

Ashley POV

Change happens. It's something in life that cannot be avoided.

Change can be good…

…When two people meet, their eyes catching for a split second, change happens. Their hearts swell to the point of pain, a comfortable warmth melts them where they stand, and an invisible chord connects them permanently and irreversibly. They are completely transformed from then on.

…When two people are caught up within their own world and move closer than ever, molding every piece of themselves to the other. Their priorities change. They realize that their heart beats for the other, they breathe for their partner. They live for them, die for them, try for them, fail and win for them, and succeed for them. Together they changed from being two individual people to one person.

Change can be horrendous…

…When someone decides that two people should not be together, and they forcibly move in between the two. They do everything in their power to destroy the couple. They bring one of them down, make them feel insignificant. They attempt to manipulate the other into believing that things could be better than they were. The couple becomes insecure and doubtful of their life together. The doubt never leaves, and things are never the same.

…When people believe that someone is in the wrong, and must be disposed of, and they put others in danger to achieve that goal. People get hurt. People become scared. Couples are pulled apart for heavy lengths of time, not given the chance to enjoy what little time they have left. Within the stress of the time, they forget why they even became a couple in the first place, forget the warmth they felt at first.

Change can build people up, create new lives, new hearts, new people.

Change can break people down, destroy sanity, relationships, and identities.

Change can be peaceful and subtle.

Change can be abrupt and painful.

….so very painful…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it's short...but it's the prolouge only. Next chapter will be LONG! And... I warn you now...updates will be random and NEVER on time, because school sucks :P ANywhoo...reviews are loved and give me inspiration for writing! :D**


	2. Lost

**A/N: I'M HERE! Okay, sorry it took so long, but...we're here now. :DD Anywhoo, I love you all for the reviews and alerts we got from just the beginning! YAY! Sadly I have to say that this chapter is not one of my favorites, but...they will get better after this one...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! **

* * *

Ashley POV

Everything happened in a blur. I couldn't keep up with it all. One moment, I was frozen, staring in horror at the red-eyed vampire so casually standing before me. I was paralyzed in fear, but I was still aware. I was aware of the corner of his mouth rising slightly, the way he inhaled deeply taking in my scent. Then, I was suddenly in the dark, as if someone had taken a giant Sharpie and had blackened out the sun. I panicked inside my statuette body. If I was going to die, I would at least like to see it come, have some chance to fight it back.

Not like I had any chance in the first place.

I've been in the dark ever since, whether that be seconds or years. The only change in the black abyss was the pain. At first I was numb, I could feel absolutely nothing. Then, with a sudden rush, I was engulfed in pain. A burning pyre beat against my body from the left side over. I could almost feel my bones collapse under the intensity of the heat. I was now a conflagration of flesh and shattering bone. I wanted to scream, wanted someone to come pull me out of this fire, but I couldn't find myself. I couldn't find my body, my mouth….I was lost.

Yet, before I could bring myself to panic further…it stopped. The fire snuffed out and I was left surrounded by cool air that seemed too dense to be actual reality. This could only mean one thing…

I. WAS. DEAD!

That was the only explanation for the sudden reprieve from the pain. I was gone, passing into the Fade, leaving my earthly self for the vampires to feast on, for my loves to mourn over. My legacy was soon going to become a mere myth as my icy corpse is lower into the ground. Would there even be a corpse? Or would they be sure I was never found? And if I was, would I be too mangled and grotesque to even be seen? Or would it look like I just fell asleep? And then…who would come to my funeral? Who would arrange it? Would anyone throw themselves over my casket and swear that it wasn't true? Or would everyone just sit in a solemn silence, a thick blanket over settling over them? Would people come?

Would Seth come? Or would it be too hard? Would it hurt too much?…Or…?

_Oh my GOD! SHUT UP! _A voice screamed from somewhere in the dark. I froze (can you freeze when you're dead? I don't know, but that's what I did.). It was one thing to be in the dark by yourself, but it was highly other thing to be in the darkness with someone else when YOU CAN'T SEE THEM! _Man, you are so paranoid! You know who I am Ashley. _

…_Are you my conscience? _I asked into the darkness. It only made sense. If your conscience came with you to the Other Side, then yes, it would be my conscience that would yell at me for being paranoid.

…_Yes, Ashley. I am your conscience. _For some reason, I didn't believe the voice. It sounded too sarcastic to me, but…no point in arguing. I mean….I'm already dead. _No you aren't. _I'm not? ...but…I thought I was…Why else would the fire suddenly extinguish itself? I mean…I was in pain! And then suddenly…not so much. _I don't know what's happening, but you certainly aren't dead. _

Not dead…what else could it be? The air seemed to thicken around me. Did I somehow fall through a black hole? The atmosphere constricted around me, molding to the shape of my body tightly. Am I in the Twilight Zone? The pressure became painful, as if I were Atlas, holding up the sky itself. It pressed against me, re-shattering my bones all over again, the pain from before relapsing drastically. My world exploded around me as the agony engulfed me.

And from outside my own personal apocalypse, came voices, soft voices, whispering around me as if trying not to wake me.

"Seth, are you sure you want to stay here?" someone asked. I couldn't place the voice from under the pressure, but the name stuck out, causing a different kind of ache to erupt in my chest. Seth was here. Seth was close. He was somewhere on the outskirts of this binding darkness.

I strained my ears to listen for his voice, but nothing came. Instead, though, the first voice sighed.

"Seth…sitting here…putting yourself in pain…it's not going to change what's happening." A low growl sounded, a sound I knew somewhat though it was furiously warped from the growl I had heard before. Whoever was speaking was pissing Seth off, and that is NEVER a good thing. The voice sighed again, resigning and wisely backing off. "Get some rest, bro. I mean it, I'll have the vamps forcefully remove you from here if I have to." Another growl rang through the room. "You need to unwind. Not only for yourself, but also because Ashlyn's gonna wanna see her before she leaves, and I'm not going to have her in the same house as you while you are so volatile."

MOMMY WAS COMING? Whether or not I was dead, alive, in heaven, hell, or limbo, seeing Mommy was _always_ a good thing.

_I guess it's Josh who's talking_, Conscience input.

_How do you know? _I asked, not being able to see the logic behind the assumption. You know what happens when you assume? You make an ass out of you and me!

_I'm psychic, _Conscience retorted sarcastically. _Who else would bring Ashlyn into this? _…wait. There was something about that tone, the heavy sarcasm, that seemed familiar. Where had I heard that before? BRAIN! YOU AREN'T MY CONSCIENCE! _Conscience, Brain, what's the difference? _

"Maybe she shouldn't come at all." A new feminine voice entered. I pulled myself away from the situation with BRAIN posing as my conscience…really the nerve of some people….and tried to listen to the people surrounding me. "Josh, she's going to be a wreck when she finds out. It may be too much for her to see her."

"I know Ness, but Ashlyn's stubborn. She's going to come whether we want her to or not. And frankly, I'd rather it be while Ashley's still changing and not an up-and-about blood thirsting monster." Seth's growl was suddenly deafening, and a giant crash filled the darkness. Chaos followed, voices yelled, growls became sharp, I could feel the air being sliced by things being thrown, and it killed me to be kept in the dark (no pun intended).

After what seemed like an eternity, there was silence. Absolute silence, and I could feel that I was alone in the darkness once again.

* * *

I don't know how long I was lost in the darkness before I heard the outside voices again. It could have been weeks, it could have been seconds, or I could have never been lost in the first place and I was only pretending to not be aware of anything. Who the hell knows?

One moment, I was lost, feeling nothing but the pain that was surrounding me, that was seeping through my skin, that was slowly taking over me, and the next there was a change in the air. It became marginally lighter, a relief amongst the pain. Also, a strange scent came with it. It was almost like chocolate, but with a hint of after-the-storm air to it. It was a nice smell, the kind that had me inhaling as deep as the pain would allow, trying to get more.

A small pressure came from where my hand must be, as if someone gently squeezed it from within the darkness.

"Ashley?" MOMMY! SHE CAME! "Can you hear me? You probably can't." she sighed. I tried to answer, to tell her that I can hear her, but…I couldn't. "I'll pretend like you can, it'll make it easier to pretend like this isn't happening in the first place." I listened with a heavy heart as she paused for a moment. She was so sad.

"So, to bring you up to speed on some things…umm, apparently you dying is drastic, who knew? So, I'm allowed to stay for a little while longer, until your funeral which is in two days." My funeral? But…I'm not dead…I'm not dead, Mommy! I started hyperventilating under the pressure. I'm not dead…THEY'RE GOING TO BURY ME ALIVE!

"By the way, you've been out for about a day and a half, and you should wake up in about a day and a half." Wake up? If I was gong to wake up then why was there going to be a funeral? I would really like to know what the hell was going on! "Then, you're going to be so…different. Hell, you're different now. Right now, as I'm holding your hand, it's getting colder, harder." Colder? Harder? Why would my hand be changing? "It's going to spread over your body, until it looks like you're made out of stone. You're going to be strong, fast, and…with great power comes great responsibility. If I hear you are using your new abilities for evil, you will be grounded for life." she let out a half hearted laugh, but I barely heard it.

Cold…hard…like stone…strong…fast…It dawned on me quickly, something that should have been obvious, but…not something I had hoped for. No, I wasn't dead…I was changing into a freaking vampire.

Before I could think further about it, the air shifted again. This time a…musty smell mingled with the chocolate…it smelled like Maci and Pookie after a bath.

"Ashlyn-" Josh's voice came, but was quickly cut off by Mommy.

"If you expect me to stay away from her for over a year, you will let me have this time with her." …over a year?… so long? Sure I understand I will be a little hungry when I wake up…but I won't hurt Mommy. I _can't_ hurt Mommy, like…it's physically impossible.

"Seth is coming. Let him have his time with her."

"Yeah, because he's the one being forced away from her. No he's not the one who gets the luxury of living with her for forever. Yeah, I should give him MORE time with her…" she paused for a minute before letting out a ragged sigh. "I'm such a bitch." Maybe it was good thing I wasn't 'awake' or else I probably would've hit her.

"You aren't a bitch. She's your best friend, everyone understands that. But it's not like you will _never_ see her again…you have Facebook, video chat, the works…and then as soon as I'm _sure_ it's safe, I'll come kidnap you and reunite the two of you."

Maybe Josh was a good guy after all…though I'm not sure I like the kidnapping part…

"I know…but a whole year? Josh, I came up here in the first place because I couldn't handle her being gone for so long!" Translation: DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY EPICALLY AMAZING BEST FRIEND!

"It's for your safety. And for her own sake, she would kill herself if she hurt you." That was a low blow. Mommy would've put up a fight if he had left it at her safety, but to bring me and my own feelings into it…Josh has learned in the ways of getting through to Mommy. But I would never hurt her…and if only I could speak up so that everyone would know that I will never hurt Ashlyn…then she could stay. But, the darkness was thick, the air was suffocating heavy, and I still couldn't find my mouth.

I heard Ashlyn sigh, before the air shifted. For a brief second there was a slight pressure where my forehead should be. "I love you very much Ashley. We'll see each other soon." And with that, the scent of chocolate and rain faded away along with the musty smell. As the overwhelming wave of sadness washed over me, the darkness thickened, and I was consumed yet again.

* * *

How did I know I wasn't dead, despite what other people told me? The pain came back. It came back was a burning vengeance. First I was only suffering the uncomfortable pressure, and then the next I was in Hell. The darkness flickered into a bright red, the pressure morphed into an army of knives sticking me slowly, pushing themselves through whatever body I had left. The onslaught was so sudden, so excruciating, and so unbelievable it could only be equivalent to Hell.

I could already hear the demons screaming, one long continuous shrill that shattered through the red. My lungs stopped working at the sound. I tried to breathe in, hoping that some clean air may help take away the pain….but I couldn't. The scream continued. The knives plunged deeper through me. The red burned brighter than ever. My lungs burned for air. If I wasn't dead before…then I must be dying now. So much pain cannot lead to living for much longer.

The red around me flared instantaneous to the shrill cutting off. The pain increased exponentially, my lungs could barely obtain any air at all. I could feel my heart racing against my chest…racing…racing…faster…and faster…beating away at me as if it was trying to get out of me, away from the pain. Faster…even faster…

Silence…

Stillness…

…I gasped for air as my eyes shot open….

* * *

**A/N: See? Not that good, but I just wanted her change to unique (cause we all know that Ashley is one of a kind :DD) anywhoo...reviews are still loved! Both good and bad!**


	3. Ga lump swish

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE! I'm updating AGAIN! :DD Thank you all for your fabulous reviews! They made me so happy and gave me inspiration to write!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

* * *

To say that the pain didn't exist anymore as I opened my eyes would be a lie. As soon as my lids peeled back, a sharp pain- like daggers- attacked me. Imagine sitting in a dark room for hours and then suddenly a harsh florescent light turns on…now multiply that by a thousand. Then and only then would you be able to understand the pain. Because right over me, in my direct line of sight, was a bright bright bright light.

_I'm surprised you didn't automatically think it was THE LIGHT. _Brain interjected. The only reason why I knew it wasn't THE LIGHT was the fact that I could see the little coil thingy in it. I could see the coil…I could almost see the electricity flowing through it…I could see each miniscule imperfection in the covering of the light…I could see every speck of dust that was floating by me (I didn't see any tiny Whoville towns though)… I could see everything. So much at one time…it made my head hurt.

But that was just my sight! I could feel the compacted particles that made up the table I was lying on, I smell everything in the world (including more of that musty smell, though it was…different somehow), and I could hear. I could hear the wind blowing against the house, the trees creaking as they danced with it, a sloshy rhythmic _thump, _and…a slight shuffle of cloth just a few feet away from me.

Suddenly I had no control over myself, as an overwhelming sense of self preservation hit me. A feral growl reverberated through my frozen chest, I jumped from the table, and charged toward the source of the sound. I barely made it off the table before red-hot, shackle like grips forced me back on my back and held me down. The snarl that came out of me was like something I had never known, and it would've even scared me if I hadn't been so livid at the situation. My captor let out a snarl of his own as chaos erupted around me. I heard the door open and feet rush out, heard feet rush toward me, felt warm hands grip my ankles and further keeping me from struggling.

"Jasper, calm her down!" someone near my feet growled. A pair of hands gripped the sides of my head, a light flow of serenity heading straight into me. I snarled and snapped at the hands, just barely missing. Jasper let out a low growl before the string of calm increased drastically. I struggled harder, my instincts refusing to accept someone controlling me. One of my legs somehow got free, and I felt my foot land a hard kick into someone.

"Jasper!"

"I can't!" he sounded worn out. "She's fighting me!" His loosened his grip on my head for a split second too long. I took advantage of the slack and swiveled my head toward his hand and latched my teeth onto it, biting as hard as I possibly could. My teeth dug deep into his cold skin for only a moment before his hand wrenched away from me as a violent growl filled the room.

Still struggling against the restraints, a warm feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. With only a little surprise I realized that I was…happy to have bitten Jasper. I was happy to have bestowed some type of revenge on him for trying to control me. I was happy to have hurt him…and I was far from satisfied. One little bite wouldn't measure up to what they deserved for holding me against my will. I wanted to kick, punch, scratch, claw, rip, bite, tear, and shred them apart. I wanted to make them feel pain, make them beg and plead, make the grovel at my feet.

Jaspers growl intensified and slowly morphed into barely intelligible words. "Keep your grip! She's losing it."

"Her thoughts are getting bloodier too." Another voice said as the grip on my ankles tightened. _Edward_, Brain reminded me quietly, almost lost amongst the chaos. Blood…yes I wanted to blood. I wanted to spill blood, I wanted too…drink blood. My throat burned suddenly at the thought…blood. I wanted to drink blood…now. And they are holding me down, keeping me from what I want.

If it were possible…I fought harder. The burn in the back of my throat was a driving force as I struggled against marble restraints. The burning grips on my shoulders increased, pressing down on me almost painfully. I snarled and thrashed on the table, my throat aching for relief.

As if to fuel the fire I was swallowing, my super sensitive ears picked up on a sound that was like a metronome, keeping a beat within the turmoil.

_Ga-lump-swish. _The sound was almost like heaven, a relief….a promise. _Ga-lump-swish_. The sound was so close, I could almost feel the vibrations of it as it traveled through the air.

"Ashley, you need to calm down." A voice broke through to me. I froze immediately, though forgot I was even still fighting. I would stop for that voice anytime. That rough yet gentle voice that seemed even more like music to me with my enhanced hearing than when I was human. Seth. I blinked once, focusing on the body looming over me. My Seth, holding my shoulders down with a concerned, reserved look on his face. His face that…was flawless. Not a single imperfection on him.

I heard a relieved sigh before the grips on me began to loosen marginally. I was calm now. They could see that. _Ga-lump-swish. _Seth hesitantly released my shoulders before taking a small step back. _Ga-lump-swish. _I slowly sat myself up, not breaking eye contact with Seth, and was happy to see that everyone gave me my space, that I was allowed to move without being pinned again.

"Seth?" I asked, a slight shock running through me at the sound of my voice. It was…unrecognizable. I don't sound like that. I've never sounded like that. Seth, his eyes still cautious, chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, that's the usual reaction." he commented. _Ga-lump-swish. _I carefully stood up, my movements more fluid and…dance like…than ever. I looked around the room, finally taking in who all was with me: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Seth. Jasper's hand was twitching, his eyebrows crinkling every now and again in a silent flinch. Good.

I turned to Seth, not being able to get enough of him. _Ga-lump-swish. _Yet, when I took a single step toward him…he leaned away. "What's wrong?" I asked, taking another stride. He shook his head and seemed to make himself stay still, but his hands started twitching somewhat-almost like Jaspers. _Ga-lump-swish. _

Seth had to hold me down, I realized suddenly. He had to hold me down, something he probably never wanted to do. And I struggled and he saw me bite Jasper and…in one quick motion I wrapped my arms around Seth, holding him to me tightly. I vaguely heard the others try to make a move toward me, but Seth shook his head once. Good, I would probably have bitten them all again.

_Ga-lump-swish. _Seth smelled so good. Musty, like smoke…but sweet as if it were a cedar tree that was burning. I buried my nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. _Ga-lump-swish. _The sound was suddenly blaring in my ears, my throat flaring at it. _Ga-lump-swish. _Seth hands were shaking madly now. _Ga-lump-swish. _I inhaled again.

_Ga-lump-swish. _Was…Seth making that noise? That heavenly noise…so good, it must only come from Seth. _Ga-lump-swish. _Yes…he was.

_Ga-lump_…his chest…_swish_…the veins right under my nose. I inhaled again once more, my throat burning unbearably, the sound as loud as a passing jet…and I pressed my lips into his neck.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...reviews decide Seths fate ;)**


	4. Red

**A/N: Guess who's back? I AM! :DD Reviews were wonderful you guys, I cannot thank you enough!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the world...true story...  
(Remember, smileys are for legit Ashley Quotes :D)**

* * *

Ashley POV

Arms grabbed me from behind, a hand clenching my jaw closed, and I was yanked away from Seth, from the tantalizing scent, the tempting sound. My eyes zeroed in on the vein, keeping the target in sight as I struggled against the hold of my guard. Suddenly I was turned away from Seth and launched straight through a floor-to-ceiling window. We were only airborne for a split second before my feet touched the ground once more. I didn't have the time to begin fighting again before I was in the air again. No, not in the air…we were moving fast…I was basically being dragged away from the house…away from Seth…away from what I wanted most. I growled sharply and struggled against my captors hold as trees blew past us at a stunning speed.

The responding snarl was fierce and bone chilling, the arms tightened around me, and I was dragged impossibly faster.

The further I was from the house, unable to hear the beautiful _ga-lump swish, _unable to smell that glorious aroma…the more I was able to think. The red that had haunted my vision since I first woke up was fading now, retreating to only the very edge of my sight. I was able to see in clarity the spaces in between the trees, rather than think about whether or not my captor could squeeze between them after me. I stopped struggling, finally realizing that it was useless, these arms would not relinquish me no matter how hard I tried. With this new clarity…I realized what had happened. I all but fell limp in the arms in shock.

We stopped the second I gave in.

"You sane?" Emmett's voice asked from behind me. I nodded minutely, not really there. I had tried to bite Seth…I _wanted_ to bite Seth. Not just a little love bite, not even a nibble **(:DD)**, but a real blood drawing….blood drinking…blood taking…blood stealing bite! He smelled so good! The red in my eyes started to close in again at the remembrance of his smell, my throat itching like I'd swallowed poison ivy….

_Ashley, chill! _Brain shouted. _It's Seth. You don't want to eat Seth. You love him. He loves you. You two are soul mates, and we do not eat our soul mates. _

Right…Seth was Seth and nothing more. He wasn't food. He wasn't sustenance. He was Seth…The red began to recede again, and I sighed.

"I can't see Seth…" I whispered. The second I was in contact with him it would happen again. I would lose it, I would be controlled by the red, I would lose everything I know and…I would lose him. Who wants a girlfriend who would try to kill him the moment he walks in the room? And if I did kill him? I shuddered at the thought. Emmett sighed and slowly released me from his grip. I just slid to the ground and stayed there, not having the strength to do anything.

_You have the strength to do everything…_

But if putting Seth in danger was the price for this strength then I don't want it!

"Sure you can!" Emmett said, kneeling down beside me. I glared at him.

"Not if I want to kill him every time I smell him!" I snapped so sharply it was almost a snarl. Emmett's eyes tightened with caution, his stance shifting slightly to a more alert poise. He was silent for a moment, watching me, waiting for me to attack him. When nothing happened, he relaxed slightly.

"I'm surprised you want to kill him at all. He stinks." he wrinkled his nose up for emphasis. Now…I know that Emmett was just making a point, stating his opinion…and in my defense, I was having anger management issues…but I launched myself at Emmett, catching him off guard. I was able to tackle him and pin him underneath me, growling at his throat, before he even realized what had happened.

"Take. That. Back." I snarled, my fingers digging into his forearms, my teeth coming dangerously close to his throat.

"Take what back?" he asked, incredulous. I could see that he was trying to not attack me back, he could probably get me off of him in a flash with his size.

"Seth. Does. Not. Stink. Take. It. Back." I honestly didn't know what I was so upset about. I knew that Seth smelled deliciously sweet, but just because Emmett didn't feel the same way doesn't mean he deserved to be tackled. His eyes raised in wonder.

"He does too…at least to me." he added after I growled at him. I glared for a moment, before something else caught my attention.

_Ga-lump swish. _

The sound was following me- tempting my ears, tempting my instincts, tempting my throat to burn, and tempting me to relieve it! The red almost immediately clouded my vision, my fingers digging deeper into Emmett's arms, trying to keep me in place. I can't go. I can't give in. I can't do it.

"It's safe. It's a moose, you can have it." Emmett's voice broke through the red. The moment he gave me permission, I was gone, giving in to the instincts that were clawing at me.

I can't explain exactly what happened, I can't recollect exactly what I did. All I know is that I followed the sound, followed that _ga-lump swish_ until it was right in my ears, right in front of me. I couldn't see where I was going, couldn't see what I was doing. The red conquered over my sight, that was all I saw. Then I felt something with the consistency of butter sliding over my teeth, and then a warm liquid flowing down my throat, extinguishing any flame there was. The blood was sweet, but with a nature tone to it, like someone decided to make a chocolate cake with mud for icing. I drank. I drank and drank, it felt like I had been drinking for years. But eventually, the red faded, the burn was quenched, and I was left with a giant carcass in front of me…and I was covered in red.

"You are one messy eater." Emmett's voice came from behind me, it sounded like he was trying to hide a laugh. Of course, Emmett would find my table manners funny. "First thing Alice is going to buy you is a bib." he continued. I glared a glare that should have left him cowering, but instead he just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Shut-" I was cut off by an echo of the sound, the red overtaking me again. But I couldn't do anything, not without Emmett's permission. I forced myself to focus on Emmett.

He smiled. "Go on, I'll make sure you don't do anything crazy. Consider me to be the designated-" I was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! What did you think? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! **


	5. Those Left Behind

Ashley POV

Time meant nothing as I darted through the forest, controlled only by the thirst that seemed to be constantly burning in the back of my throat. I followed my senses, tracking every _ga-lump swish_ I could hear until I almost feel the liquid sloshing in my stomach. Emmett never said a word, only watching me from a far, flashing an occasional smile when I managed to get more red on me.

"Why does my throat still hurt?" I asked him, slumping against a tree, exhausted in a strange sense. I knew I could keep going if I wanted to, but the thought of it just made my mind tired.

_Or…you are just lazy._ Brain added, oh so helpfully! I ignored him, which was easier to do than I remembered, as Emmett moved over to me. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up as he collapsed onto the ground beside my childishly, but for once it wasn't working. I didn't know how long I was going to be in this funk. This depressed, shocked, gruesome, angry mood was sucking me in so fast-it was all so fast. One moment I'm happy…normal…human…and the next I'm the complete opposite.

"It's just a part of being a newborn." Emmett explained. "It'll pass in about a year, but until then you're going to feel like you're thirsty all of the time. It's a matter of controlling your eating habits." I nodded, looking off into the army of trees before us. Only a part of my mind had been listening to him. Another part was contemplating my melancholia. Another was monstrously searching out for more heart beats to silence.

And another was thinking about everyone: Mom…Aaron…Mommy…Zach and Alexis…Dad…everyone I left behind in Texas…everyone I could've met…everyone I did meet but didn't extend a friendship to. Will they miss me? Will they believe I'm really dead? Will they move on? Forget about me? Did I make a difference in their lives? Was there an imprint of me in their hearts? I knew I would miss every single one of them from Moms strength and unconditional love down to Aarons corn chips. I knew I would be able to see Mommy sometime…but until then I'll miss her. Even the people I wanted to strangle or didn't know that well…I would miss them too. They were so much a part of who I am…who I used to be…a part of the person I longed to have back.

I didn't even notice the dry sobs that were wracking through my chest until Emmett's stone arm wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest. At the close contact, I broke. I wantonly cried tearless cries against his chest. And he let me. He didn't cringe away from the emotions, didn't speak senseless words to try and sooth me. He only held me tightly, letting me know that he was here for me, no matter what.

_Emmett's a good guy. _Brain whispered. No truer words could have been spoken in that moment.

I didn't know how long we sat there, how long I sobbed for the person I was and the people I was leaving behind, how long he held me. But eventually the sobs became shudders as my lungs heaved against the depression, and Emmett's arms tightened around me.

"I had two little brothers," he stated quietly. "Two little brothers who meant the world to me. We grew up not having much, our parents working themselves to death to provide the necessities. So, through all of the hardships, we grew close." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to envision two little boys waiting at the window for their brother to come home. I tried not to envision a mother sitting at the table, a plate of food across from her, waiting from her son to come in and eat his dinner. I tried not to see a father pacing in front of the fireplace, thinking of punishments for his son to mask his worry.

"If I ever resented Rosalie for turning me, it would be for making me leave them." My shudders began to become violent again, making his arms tighten again. "But, Ashley… it gets better. Easier. Especially after this year is up, you can watch them from afar. Protect them. Take care of them… and it gets easier to watch them let you go."

"Is that what you did?" I asked, needing to know how Emmett had dealt with this pain that was crippling me.

"I watched over them, yes. If they were in a tight spot, I would send an anonymous donation. If they were in danger, I would protect them without them ever knowing." I felt that he needed to say more… but he didn't go on.

We sat in silence for a moment longer and when I finally pulled away from him, the shudders finally reduced to sniffles, the trees shadows were longer and the sun had moved significantly across the sky. Emmett didn't say anything to me, only looked at me, silently asking if I was okay, if I needed him. I shook my head at him not really knowing which question I was answering, but got to my feet regardless. He followed me immediately, wrapping one arm around my waist while his other hand pulled out his phone.

"We need to get back," he stated solemnly, punching the keys on the phone, texting someone.

"For why?" He sighed and looked up at me, his dark gold eyes searching mine.

"Your funeral."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to try to come up with a significant enough apology. I'm also not going to promise updates... But I will tell you that I will TRY to finish this. I want to reach the end as much as you do (maybe not as much as Ashley, but you know how she is), but life is catching up. Also, fanfiction and I aren't really on the same level anymore. I'm spending more time working on my own things. But, I'm trying :) I think I'm going to update again today, but reviews are wonderful XD**


	6. To be a voyeur or not to be?

There was something strange about Brain 2.0: He could register everything around me as Emmett and I raced back to the house, every heart beat that filled y ever sensitive ears, focus on the vividly painful image Emmett painted in my mind of two boys waiting in vain for their brother to come home, come up with my own masochistic version of the ones I left behind… and then worry about my funeral.

My funeral… Funeral: The ceremony that celebrates the life of the deceased and wishes them safe passage into the after life. A ceremony that will refuse to celebrate the best moments of my life, because no one was allowed to know. And there is no way to wish someone safe passage into hell…

_You are not in hell… _Brain mumbled. Another thing about Brain 2.0: He still has no idea what he's talking about. _I do too! Reason you are not in hell-_ Thankfully, we arrived at the house just in time for me to tune out Brain's useless noise. Or more, an abnormal toxic stench overtook every one of my senses thankfully blocking out Brain though…. I'm not sure I wouldn't choose listening to him rant over smelling this vile.

Ashley Instinct: Hold your breath. Fun Ashley 2.0 Finding: I can do that without suffocating! TAKE THAT NASTY SMELLING SMELL!

Entering the house, it wasn't hard to detect where the scent was coming from. Sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair, was Josh. I could almost see the stench wafting around him. Emmett zoomed away from my side, running upstairs, leaving in the doorway staring at Josh, who's hands were tightening in his hard, his knees bouncing in nerves.

Now, I realize that in the moment when someone sees someone else who is very clearly upset about something… you ask them what's wrong. But seeing as I was the only one out of the two of us who had anything to be upset about and I frankly didn't enjoy the guy… I went for the more classy route.

"You stink."

Two words. That was all. Two measely little words and what does the dumb dog do? He rage quits. Literally flips the table (I may have a slight respect for that, but still unnecessary) into the flat screen and stands directly in front of me, baring his teeth like he's all big and bad.

_Says the munchkin who is baring her teeth and growling like SHE'S all big and bad. _Who asked you? I'M FEROCIOUS!

"Break it up! Break it up!" Emmett called in a surprisingly calm voice. He came between us shoving us away from each other. "You two are going to have to deal with each other for the next few hours, so get used to the stench that _both_ of you have and have some tolerance!" He grabbed us by our shirts and threw us both on the couch. Holding my breath again I got a good look at him, all dressed up in a nice suit, straightening his tie.

"You're going?" I asked. Of course he was going… why wouldn't he be?

"Appearances. As your best friend in Forks, I am obligated to go. In the mean time, you and Josh are going to stay here.""Why do I have to stay with him?" I muttered, throwing a glare at him. Surprise surprise, he was glaring right back.

"Because you need to get used to the smell and he needs to learn how to control himself around a newborn," he pointed out seriously before smiling wide "And I love watching you two trying to _not_ tear each others throats out."

"…bitch…"

"…bastard…" Josh and I spat at the same moment, causing Emmett to giggle (giggle… not chuckle, not chortle… giggle a little manly giggle).

"Oh and… The girls thought you may want to know what was happening so… we set up a live feed to the TV-" he gave a mournful glance to the destroyed TV "-in my room." With that, Emmett ran over, kissed the top of my head, and ran to the jeep.

Annnnnnd let the awkwardness begin. How long can we stay like this? How long can I hold my breath? Do I really stink? What's the first smartass remark he's going to say?

_You're avoiding thinking about watching the funeral._ And lo and behold, the moment Brain uttered that ridiculous accusation… Josh got up from the couch and headed upstairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked, making him stop in his tracks.

"I'm going to go watch," he stated without even looking at me.

"Why?" Why would he want to watch my funeral? He doesn't know me, he doesn't like me.

"For two reasons: One, since you are most likely not going to man up and face what you're leaving behind, I can get away from your unbelievable stench," ….hurtful… "and two… I have to see how Ashlyn's doing…" He began moving upstairs faster.

Shit! Mommy! Suddenly visions of Mommy crying filled my head... even though I knew that she knew I wasn't really dead, the idea of her at my funeral was almost too much to handle.

_It must be killing him… not being able to take care of her during this… _

Yeah, well it's killing me too… the whole idea is killing me…

_You wanna watch, don't you?_

Despite myself… I did. I don't know if it was masochism driving me to see the destruction I caused or sheer worry over everyone at the funeral but I found myself rising from the couch and heading upstairs.

Each step was harder, more doubts and reasons for me to not watch ran through my head… but it had to be done. I couldn't stop it now.

I had to watch my own funeral.


	7. Stay

I've never been in Emmett and Rosalie's room before, but it definitely suited their style…right down to the black satin sheets. The huge room (which was really more of a suite) came equipped with a separate living area that included at large black couch, a black recliner, a 58" TV, and the latest in gaming systems. Josh was sitting in the recliner, staring at the black TV.

Like a ninja, I silently crept onto the couch, curled up into the arm and joined him in watching the screen, waiting for the funeral to start.

Nothing.

Was.

Happening.

The green light was on, signalling that yes the TV itself was on. Josh was staring intently so I'm guessed something would be happening soon… or maybe he sees something I don't. I squinted my eyes, trying to make my vision magically become better (Ashley 3.0) to see what the mutt did… but nope. All I saw was black.

"It hasn't started yet," he muttered, not looking away. He wanted to get it over with. Wanted it to start, get through watching the heart ache, and then run back to Mommy and hold her and be with her. Can't say I blame him… I wanted this to be the shortest funeral in existence. A "_Here Lies Ashley: She's Dead… have a nice day," _kind of thing. "You sure you're up for this?" My gaze flickered away from the screen to my best friend's boyfriend… he hadn't looked away from the screen but something about the way his shoulders were tense made me believe he was sincere in his question.

Holy shit he was worried about me!

"No… I'm not sure at all… but it's something that needs to be done." I think. God, I hope I'm right.

"We're about to find out," he said as the screen flickered and a picture came up.

Forks is a rainy place, it's one of the reasons I love it here. I love the rain, everyone knew that. But still, I was shocked to see that the picture on the screen overlooked an outside funeral.

In the sprinkling rain, under a green tent, sat a group of fold up chairs filled with at least a hundred people, all dressed in black warm clothes for the occasion. I could see the Cullen's sitting in the middle of the crowd, all dressed in designer clothes, all wearing a convincing look of mourning on their face. Nessie was even crying into Jake's shoulder. Around them sat people from school whom I'd barely talked to, friends from Texas whom I haven't seen in forever. I could see my friend Rachel in the second row, tears falling down her strong face, her hands tightly grasping her beau's. There was a brief moment of confusing when I didn't see Ashlyn there, but that was drowned out when my eyes gazed across the front row.

Mom. My mom. My idol. The most beautiful woman I have ever known… crying. I curled deeper into myself as I watched. What was the last thing I said to her? When was the last time I told her I loved her? Even with the fuzzy memories… I couldn't remember. Did she know? Did she still think I resented her for dragging me here? I don't. I should've thanked her for making me come here, should've told her how much I love her, how much she means to me. After everything she's done for me, it was the least I could do to kiss her on the cheek and say _"Mom, I love you. You mean the world to me. I thank God everyday that I am blessed to have a mother as smart and caring and strong and beautiful as you." _And now she'll never know!

And beside her… with his arm wrapped around her should tightly, tears streaming down his face too: Aaron, the brother I left behind. He wanted me to call him. I had hated him because he helped move me here, like he didn't even want me, and because of that I never called. I "died" without speaking to him. He asked me to call him and I refused to do it and now I never can. He thinks I died hating him, he thinks he failed as an older brother because I was childish enough to hold a meaningless grudge against him. I'll never get to make deaf jokes about him…. never get to tease him about being fat…. never get to play Left 4 Dead with him…. never get to have Batman days….

I never get to see my Bubba….

I was momentarily brought out of my despair by a scorching arm wrapping around my shoulder. Ignoring the stench I curled up against Josh. I'm not strong enough to handle this on my own. It was stupid to think that I could.

Looking over the remainder of the front row-Alexis bawling her eyes out (did she know that no matter how mean I was to her, I loved her so much?), the rest of the family I left behind all crying without any shame- I knew that comfort was going to be needed. And I was thankful that Josh was offering to supply it.

I didn't try to scan the audience for Seth. I didn't want to know the pain that would engulf me when I didn't see him… But I didn't have to try. The moment my eyes tore away from my grieving family they found him, in the back, his head hung low, his shoulders shaking…

"He's crying…." I whispered.

"He loves you," Josh replied. "No matter what either of you think…love never dies. You're human life may have, the foundation you guys had may have, everything you know may now be gone… but love like the one you two have does not."

I wanted to listen. I wanted to hear his words and believe they were true… but they weren't. I know they weren't. Vampires and werewolves don't mix. Two nightmares don't make a good dream… Beast doesn't get with another beast in the end… I shut my eyes, squeezed them so tightly they felt as if they would never open. I pushed away the funeral, pushed away Seth and what we were, pushed away what we are, pushed away everything. I emptied my upgraded mind of all thought momentarily, appeasing the pain that was consuming my frozen heart.

_One…_When I open my eyes I'm going to keep myself from think too much.

T_wo…_ I'm not going to think of the past.

_Three… _I'm not going to concern myself with what I didn't say.

_Four… _I'm not going to think about what I can never say.

_Five. _

I opened my eyes and looked at the screen, avoiding the audience completely. Instead I stared at the front of the tent. There was a table… a table adorned with star gazer lillies bunched together and held with black ribbon. Beautiful. In the center of the table was my…casket. It was a gorgeous simple cedar coffin.

"What's in it?" I asked out of morbid curiosity.

"Carlisle had to steal an unclaimed cadaver from the hospital…make it look like it could be you. Jane Doe is in your coffin."

"Oh."

Behind the table, barely visible on the screen, was a hole. Guess that's where Jane Doe will be spending her time…

_Don't think about it_.

A minister stood beside the table, holding a bible. I didn't listen as he said something about life and how life continues after death (irony). I didn't hear his words…I just knew they were being said over the sobs of the my family and friends. I barely heard the prayer he spoke. I listened to my funeral with Styrofoam peanuts in my ears. It wasn't a long funeral. I guess they knew I wouldn't want it to be long… there were no testimonies, no long prayers, no obnoxious talk about how great I was.

Just a few words… a prayer… and right as I know my final song will be played… It's interrupted.

"Oh. My. God." Josh and I stammer as Ashlyn runs into the funeral.

Now I love Ashlyn lots, she's my Mommy and my bestie. But…she must have been high. She was running into a FUNERAL wearing a bright blue dress, red heels (how she could run in those on the grass, I will never know), carrying BALLOONS that said "CONGRATULATIONS" on them, and a white box that had only God knows what inside of it.

It was completely silent. Everyone was staring at her with jaws dropped, eyes scrutinizing her.

"Sorry I'm late!" She exclaimed walking down the aisle, ignoring everyone. . "I had to pick up a few things." She reached the table where she paused for a moment, set the box beside my casket and then laid her now free hand on top of the cedar. She stayed like that for a second, her shoulders hitching for a moment before she composed herself and turned back around to face the group.

"She's wearing a Captain America belt…." Josh pointed out in shock. And… I lost it. I fell off of the couch laughing. I couldn't help it. I knew Ashlyn was crazy… I knew she loved me… but never once did I think that she would go as far as this!

"I have a few things to say," I heard her say quieting my fit into constant giggles.

"Ma'am, we're not doing any testimonials," The minister said as politely as he could.

"I'm sure everyone deserves an explanation as to why I'm like this," Mommy reasoned. There were no objections, of course. She smiled out at the group and cleared her throat.

"Ashley was my best friend. We've been through so much together. We had a connection. An instant friendship that allowed us to know when the other one needed us. It was through that connection that I realized she was gone." She paused, her smiling faltering, her eyes falling to the floor briefly before she came right back with the smile on and everything.

"I knew her inside and out. I know exactly what she would've wanted, the best way to honor her memory. Some of her favorite colors-" she gestured to her outfit, "dressing like you have a hot date. Embracing your nerd side as she constantly embraced hers," She motioned to the balloons she had tied to the leg of the table. "Being ready to party at any moment-" her voice cracked.

"She's not going to make it," Josh muttered to himself.

She set opened the white box and pulled a one layer cake covered in black icing out and set it on top of the casket. "And to never turn down a good piece of cake." She laughed to herself for a moment before coming to halt. She stood there, not moving, not talking, just staring at the cake,,, the casket. It was only a 3 second pause…but it felt like years before she faced the audience again. Only she wasn't wearing a smile. Instead she gazed at everyone beyond the first row as if criticizing them.

"Ashley was about life. And fun. And living in the moment. She always had a sense that she would die young, so she knew that she had to make the most of what time she had. She once told me that at her funeral she wants balloon and streamers and a black cake with Party Rock Anthem and people shuffling in the background. That was who Ashley was. That is how I will remember her. Not the drab, traditional girl you made her out to be," she spat, tears suddenly starting to cascade.

She looked over the audience as if avoiding her eyes… but her eyes made contact with mine through the camera.

"I'm going to miss you. But in everything I see….everything I do, I will remember you. And our friendship will never die, even though you aren't here with me any more. I'll be happy, even though it's hard. For you."

And with that, she gently turned around, kissed the top of the casket, and then exited the tent leaving her cake, balloons, and words behind her.

Again there was silence… my unbeating heart was breaking again no matter how much I tried to stop it. I couldn't see her. Those last words… when will I be okay enough to see her? I can't wait a year…

"It'll go by faster than you think," Josh said, guessing what I was thinking. "And then you'll see her. I will personally make sure that happens."

"Thank you," I said looking at him. "For that… for staying… for helping me through this." I didn't expect a response and wasn't disappointed. He simply nodded his head and got off the couch and left.

Left me alone while the last moments of my funeral played out.

"_I'm not strong enough for the both of us  
What was I supposed to do  
You know I love you  
Whoa-oh  
Please just stay  
Stay"_

* * *

**_:D _Reviews are loved (I did just write my best friend's funeral... I need some lovin')  
Song at the end: Stay-Mayday Parade**


	8. Home

And that was it. The end. End of my family, end of my friends, end of anything and everything that made me human. I turned off the TV just as Jane Doe was being lowered into the grave. I wasn't dead, she was. I wasn't going to spend eternity in a hole, she was. I wasn't even Ashley Chandler… she had very simply taken over that role.

_Then who are you? _

Well isn't that the million dollar question… who am I? Staring at the black screen, I pondered that question. Who am I now? I _was _Ashley Chandler, human extraordinaire. I was crazy, hyper always, ADHD… I like to think that I was a good person, a good friend, but even I have to admit that yes I could be a bitch and I had a short fuse. I _had_ a sharp wit and wasn't afraid to speak to my mind. I _was _Ashley Chandler, loving mate of Seth Clearwater.

Agony pierced my chest at that thought. How could it be that our relationship suddenly became past tense? God, I haven't even talked to Seth since…

_You tried to eat him? _Brain ever so subtly pointed out.

I didn't mean to try to bite him… he just smelled so good.

_According to Emmett, he doesn't. Neither does Josh. Werewolves stink, you know. _

I vaguely recalled someone mentioning that to me… before. But Seth doesn't stink though. He smells so good, like nature, sweet cedar trees. …Oh the irony, Jane's casket was cedar. I guess, that's proof enough that the relationship was over.

_Shouldn't the fact that he DOES smell good show that maybe everything is okay? I mean, think about it. Everyone thinks that he and Josh stink, but you only believe that Josh does. Why is Seth different? Why does he smell so good that you attracted to him despite the fact that you are a vampire and he is a werewolf? Come on, Ashley pull yourself out of your self-pity and look at the good side of this entire situation!_

What is good about it? Please Brain, explain to me what is good about this situation! How can anything be good? I'm going to be stuck in this house for who knows how long and then when I'm out, all I'm going to want to do is eat. My boyfriend, the love of my life, hates me! Wolves and vampires have a natural animosity toward each other, the relationship they have with the Cullen's took years upon years to build! And that's without anyone trying to eat the other! I'm never going to see my friends and family again, instead I am going to be spending eternity with the Cullen's and half of them annoy the fucking hell out of me!

My internal rant was broken by a small knock on the door followed by a "May I come in?"

Carlisle. In truth, I didn't want to talk to anyone, but… with the exception of him landing me in Jasper therapy, he hasn't done anything to me.

"It's your house," I offered curtly, not looking away from the TV.

"Whether or not it is my house, I try to give everyone some sense of privacy," he said sitting on the other side of the couch, looking at me. "Of course, that's difficult in a house like ours… I've asked everyone to stay out of earshot for the time being so we can speak freely."

"About what?"

"Your options."

I couldn't help the harsh laugh that came out. "Options? What options? There are no options."

"Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it?" He leaned back on the couch, removing his golden gaze from me to the ceiling. "The past few hours have been terrible and confusing, made even more so with the fact that we had to keep up appearances and hold a funeral for you on the same day you wake up. You're in this new enhanced body, living a new life with unbelievable obstacles that you must overcome… You don't know who you are anymore.

"You're not alone in this. With everything that has happened since you've waken up, I know you feel as if you're isolated and that everyone is judging you, but that's not true. In all honesty, your awakening has been one of the more calmer ones we've experienced."

_See? You're doing well!_

"What does this have to do with options?" I asked, not really wanting to here anything that sounded like praise. I couldn't handle it.

"I know that no matter how much I try and convince you that you are okay and you are not alone… you won't believe me. You were stubborn as a human and you're bound to stubborn as a vampire." He chuckled and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh of my own.

"Glad to live up to your expectations." He was quiet for a moment.

_He doesn't want to tell you about your options, _Brain assumed.

I didn't push him, knowing Carlisle he wasn't going to back out of what he felt obligated to tell me. He just needed some time. We're immortal… we can spare some time.

"You will always have a home here no matter what, Ashley. I need you to understand that," If I ever doubted that Carlisle was the father of this family, it would be gone by now. The tone he used… the urgency that I understand that I had a place to stay was so parent like. "But…if you ever feel as if you would rather get away… be on your own… discover who you are now… you can do that."

I stared at him. Leave? As in… go? I never considered leaving…

"What would happen if I did?" I asked, shocked at the possibility. Me: Independent Vampire. Carlisle looked at me, his gold eyes darkened with… disappointment?

_He doesn't like you considering it. _That doesn't make sense… we don't even really know each other. _Doesn't matter. You should know by now that Carlisle cares about just about anyone… and also he knows that you leaving would break a number of mythical hearts. _

"If you decided that you would rather go on your own… As with everything there are pros and cons. The pros include independence, learning how to adjust to your new self at your own pace, and privacy away from Edward and Jasper." Which is ALWAYS a good thing.

" The cons however… being a newborn the chances of you sticking to a vegetarian diet are slim so you will be at the risk of harming humans-" Red eyes flashed in my blurry memories. My last human memory. "-speaking from experience, there is a crushing loneliness when you're out on your very own , and also there are safety issues."

"I'm at the top of the food chain." I scoffed.

"Yes, but you are not the only vampire out there. Being a newborn you are volatile, at the immediate idea of a threat you will attack-"

_Like how you were snarling when Josh came near you._

"-and even though you are strong… you can be beaten. Older, more experienced, and even more talented vampires out there who can hurt you… even kill you if you do not know how to proceed. And the talented of our kind can sneak up on you without you even knowing."

_One of the reasons why they value Jasper, Alice, and Edward so much, _Brain pointed out. I didn't answer… I couldn't get those red eyes out of my mind. Red eyes came from human blood… I couldn't be like that. I wouldn't be like that. _You can't decide that… you know you can't control yourself around anything that smells appetizing. _

Carlisle sighed. "Everyone will be back soon… I just want you to know that whatever you do, whatever you decide, you will always have a home here. Even if you left and came back, we would be here with arms wide open." He moved from the couch and kneeled in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"We love you Ashley, all of us. And we will forever be here to support and protect you." With a caring fatherly smile and a squeeze of his hands, he stood and exited the room right as I could hear the front door opening downstairs.

It happened so fast even Brain 2.0 didn't have time to think. One moment, Carlisle was leaving the room and the next moment… Emmett and Rose were stumbling in wrapped around each other.

"OH MY EYES! MY INNOCENT EYES" I screamed fleeing from the room, being followed by a high pitched squeal that can only come from Emmett. But, was it because I interrupted their "sexy time" that he screamed? No.. no it was not.

"ROSIE, THERE'S A ZOMBIE! I SAW HER!"

I giggled as I ran down into the living room, where everyone with the exception of the wolves was convened going about their usual business.

"EVERYONE! CATCH THE ZOMBIE!" Emmett yelled barreling down the stairs. I laughed and zoomed to the other side of the room behind the chair where Eddie and Bella were cuddled up.

"Emmett," Jasper started, "for the last time… there is no possible way for zombies to exist." Emmett glared at the empath and the pointed to me with the indignant look of a toddler on his face.

"Then explain her to me. We just BURIED her! She's dead… but she's here… therefore she's a zombie!"

_He's proud of himself, isn't he?_

"Are you saying that I look like an ugly decaying mass of human flesh?" I asked him, my hands on my hips, glaring with.

"Yes! … I mean no!" Rosalie came up behind him and slapped him on the back of his head mumbling "idiot" under her breath. "And what do you mean, zombie can't exist? Have you not seen Resident Evil?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm afraid Jasper's right, son," Carlisle pointed out from where he and Esme were huddled by the window. "First off the outstanding bug and scavenger population would pick the rotting flesh clean off. The animated corpse couldn't handle changes unregulated temperatures-the heat would create a gas chamber within the body that will eventually cause it to explode and the cold will simply freeze the body."

"The idea of disease being spread only through bite is ridiculous and would spread too slowly for there to be any kind of apocalypse. Also because the zombie is dead, the cells cannot regenerate and heal any injuries that they could and will get," Edward added.

"Zombies are pretty uncoordinated too, like Bella when she was human," Alice pointed out, earning a glare from the mentioned vampire. "Do you know how many holes there are? Every time they fall, they get hurt, and eventually they won't be able to get up again… Best way to kill a zombie: Throw them off the Grand Canyon."

Poor Emmett was gazing around the room, looking at each member of the family as if they had each taken a turn running over his favorite puppy.

So naturally, "You guys are missing the obvious," I called, rolling my eyes.

"And what's that?" Nessie asked from her spot at the feet of her parents.

"Guns. And the awesome Left 4 Dead players who can use them!" Like me! Ha beat that Emmett! His bottom lip trembled, his eyes flickered from each of us, and then with a betrayed cry… he grabbed Rosalie's hand and ran upstairs.

Nessie reached around the chair and grabbed my hand, pulling me down to sit in front of her. Her skin was warm… warmer than Emmett's had been but cooler than Josh's. I could hear the _ga-lump swish of heart, but it wasn't the least bit tempting to me. _

_Maybe I could control myself…_

"You can't imagine how many times we have had this conversation with him," she said, playing with my hair. Human or not… it still feels AWESOME when someone plays with my hair.

"What conversation?" Jacob's voice came before the entire house was loaded with stink as he came in. But I ignored him and his stench. Because following him… was Seth. And staring at him, his shaggy hair, his tan skin, the muscles that glistened with exhilaration from the run he'd just taken, the way my heart tried in vain to leap into his hands again… I knew I wasn't leaving.

I couldn't leave.

This is where I belonged. Where I was safe. Where I was loved by my friends… and could love the one person who mattered above all else.

I tore my eyes from Seth as he climbed the stairs, not looking at me, and looked at Carlisle. By the smile the graced his face, I knew he knew.

I was home. And I wasn't leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! Isn't this awesome! 3 chapters in less than a week? :D Reviews are awesome!**


	9. Plea for Understanding

**A/N: Hello? Anyone here? Probably not... Should I continue? Are people still reading? Lemme know!**

* * *

There was a vague memory of this room: an overwhelming sense of wonder, impish mischief, and pure fun filled my mind with an explosion in the background. Emmett's lair, hidden deep in the woods and filled with every scrap of interesting fun find, was my new sanctuary. It had been three months since my funeral and… to say the least, it wasn't easy being a vampire. I was cooped up in the house, only getting out to hunt (3 times a day…. Sometimes 4 if Seth decided to come home for once) or continue my vampire training. Yeah, when you're reading your steamy vampire novel, you never hear about how hard it is to be a new vampire. Because my observation skills are heightened, I see more of the world than I did before, making time itself seem to slow and that was one of the hardest things to over come.

I speak at a speed that a normal human could never understand, though it seems normal to me. My thinking is faster than ever, but even the time it takes to pretend as if I am seriously thinking about something is too short to pass as human. My movements are incomprehensible to the human eye because of my being in a never ending time warp, but also because I am strong enough to move through air resistance.

Strength… as a human I was able to throw my weight around in the right places so, compared to others, I was somewhat strong, but even I knew that I had no upper body strength. I would've given anything to be just a little bit more strong. Now though… Strength is a bitch. A disgusting, disease ridden, gold digging whore who wanted nothing but to make my life a living hell.

* * *

I was breaking EVERYTHING! No matter how much I tried, how many lessons I took with Esme in the kitchen I broke dishes and knives, accidentally put indents in the marble counter, the only thing I didn't manage to break were the couches (because for some reason, I understand that I can't just plop down on the couches).

That's why I'm here… I got so sick and tired of ruining everything I touched.

"Ashley dear, it's okay. Let me get it," Esme said kindly while firmly maneuvering me away from the pile of shattered dishes. I just wanted to help her clean up so I decided to put some dishes up after they were cleaned. But… upon simply touching the pile of plates…

"I am so sorry, Esme. I just thought I could help,""It's fine Ashley, nothing to apologize for. How about you practice with the balloon, okay sweetie?" And with that, Esme pushed me into the living room and flitted back into the kitchen. With a sigh, I lowered myself onto the couch and reached for the full balloon that was mocking me from the coffee table.

Vampire Training. How to act like a human. How to not destroy everything you touch. This is what my life consisted of.

_You can do it, Ashley_. My hands surrounded the air an inch around the balloon. Three months of trying and I have only managed to safely hold a balloon four times. Considering how much I adored balloons in my past life… this was exceedingly upsetting. _Lightly… Like a butterfly's wing. _Slowly, so slowly my hands moved closer to the inflated plastic, my brows furrowing in concentration. I can do this… I can do this.

POP! The air violently exploded out of the balloon, bits of massacred plastic flying through the air. Stillness… the quiet after the storm… Esme stopped what she was doing, waiting in anticipation, Brain was quiet for once, and I simply stared at the space where the balloon had been.

How many balloons have exploded? 653.

Six hundred and fifty three fucking balloons have popped in my hands because I can't fucking get this strength thing!

"FUCK!" And, once again, the coffee table was flipped into the new flat screen and I was out the door… running. Just running to get away. Maybe if I run long enough, I'll burn up… like that one episode of Spongebob.

* * *

But instead of burning up, I found this place, the entrance a little nook in a tree on the other side of the river.

Emmett could've been a lost boy in a past life, this place was a boys paradise. It was a large room with video games-both old and new- lining one wall, electronics along another accompanied by a workstation (where he probably made the bomb we used to blow up Eddie's piano). There were other cool things in the room, but I stopped looking when my eyes swept onto the self-owned armory that extended into a whole other hall.

_If I didn't know better… I would say that Emmett has a smart passion for something other than video games and sex, _Brain commented as I walked through the armory.

Emmett had organized the hall by, get this: Region and THEN by time period. Walking straight through, I went through the Japanese and Chinese dynasties, the Roman and Greek empires, medieval knights, the Vikings barbaric pillages, and then onto the Western Hemisphere-including Indian/Aztec/and Mayan spears and weapons.

"Everything I know… is a lie," I muttered to myself, my fingers reaching out toward a beautiful katana. It looked so authentic and made my own mini collection seem as if you could buy it in the Walmart toy section.

_DON'T TOUCH IT! _Brain screeched, as my fingers hovered over the blade.

"I won't break it. I could never break this beauty," Okay so I was trying to convince myself that I would never harm Emmett's katana (Emmett's katana… hehehe, that sounds dirty).

_It probably is authentic, Ashley. You need to be so very careful, the entire collection is priceless! _

I'll just… stare at it. Love it from a far. Like what Mommy says about cute heels: _"They are meant to be worshipped, gazed upon, loved and admired from afar, but never used". _It was one of the few things I remember her clearly saying, as if she were right next to me.

I haven't been able to talk to Ashlyn since I woke up. Everyone says it's because of my speech (an 18 year old, having to relearn how to speak… yes, I am a very proud vampire), that she wouldn't be able to understand what I was saying, but… my paranoid side told me that they were just making excuses. What if they won't let me talk to her at all? Try to slowly force me to accept and get used to the fact that…things were different.

Catching my red eyes in the reflection of the blade only proved how different things were. Here I was, a high schooler who would do anything to be able to go back to school again. You never hear stories like that.

_Ga-lump swich. _

My reaction was too swift for even my enhanced mind to follow. The very moment I heard the slightest noise behind me (having been too absorbed in the armory to have heard it sooner) my hand reached out, grabbed the black handle, and whipped around ready to slice into whatever threat there was. That was another part of vampire training: Remembering I do not have to resort to such human motives of defense (apparently I was the only one who was having trouble with this).

I stared at the brown eyes that stood just out of reach of my blade and immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over me. Twice now I have attacked him as a vampire.

_And let's not dare forget the truck accident, _Brain brought up, though that was one incident I was okay with leaving in my human past.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, the katana still up. Even though I felt guilty for attacking him, I couldn't help but feel angry with him. I haven't seen Seth since the day of my funeral. He was mostly out running all night and staying at Josh's during the day. He didn't go back to school and very rarely came home, and when he did come home he stayed in his room.

This was the first time I'd even looked into his eyes since my ghastly awakening. And god were they beautiful, endless pools of dark chocolate that I could stare at hypnotized for the rest of eternity. They stared back at me, searching, reanalyzing who I now am…and I saw disappoint darken his eyes. The anger flared again.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I hissed. "Though I'm sure you wouldn't want the reminder."

"Ashley-" his beautiful voice managed to make me even angrier.

_Part of being a newborn. Irrational emotions. _

Oh I don't think it's irrational, I have every right to want to torture him. I just can't control it like I usually can.

"Don't." I growled, taking a step toward him, the blade softly landing under his chin. This was the closest I'd been to him in three months. His scent was just as mouth watering as before, the cedar smell causing venom to pool in my mouth. The _ga-lump swish_ of his heart rang in my ears like sweet music.

"Let me explain-" I growled sharply, cutting him off. If I was furious enough to not want to give him a love nibble, the last thing I wanted was to hear him make excuses for himself. I may have a frozen heart, but that doesn't give him permission to break it even more than it already was.

"Explain what, Seth? Explain how you can't stand to be in the same house as me, let alone the same room?" I took another step, the blade pressing dangerously into his skin. His eyes widened slightly and he countered with a step back.

"Explain how you can't look at me? I'm hideous to you now, right?" Step. Counter. His back was now against the wall, fitting perfectly between a Native American spear and a Revolutionary War saber.

"Explain how one day you're declaring your undying love for me," I took a step, bending my elbow so that while I moved closer, the blade wouldn't penetrate, "and the next you hate the very _idea _of me?" I took another step, mere centimeters from him, his eyes wide as possible. I didn't risk taking in a breath, leaving me with only enough air for a few words.

I leaned forward, glared at him with all I'm worth. "Go to fucking hell, Seth."

His movement was fast. One moment he was glaring at me in return, hurt clear in his eyes, and the next his arm reached out to grabbed the blade. Instantaneously, I dropped the katana and ran to the other side of the armory, happy that I had already chosen to hold my breath.

"If you would listen for once to anything other than your own voice then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't be so bitchy!" He dropped the blade, a red dripping over the steel. Red flooded my vision, venom pooled in my mouth, a growl rumbling in my chest.

_Ashley, calm down . It's Seth. You love Seth. _

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my back on him. I can't hurt Seth. No matter how mad I was, no matter how much it felt like I hated him, I could never hurt him. It would kill me. I tightly wrapped my arms around my waist and allowed my own fingers to curl into my marble skin. My own strait jacket. The agony of my fingers beneath the surface of my skin blasted some of the red out of my vision. I sunk my fingers in tighter hoping to keep my sense of clarity.

I'd rip myself to pieces if it meant his safety.

"To answer your first question," Seth's voice sounded muffled during my rage of instincts. "I'm here to get your sorry ass back to the house. Esme is worried sick about you!" How long had I been down here? Time was a mystery to me, what felt like seconds could've very easily been hours.

"Do you understand how rude and selfish you've been? Everyone is here supporting you, trying to make you happy, but because you're too busy pitying yourself you can't see that! But if you would rather be alone to wallow in your own self-pity, you can leave. No one will stop you," My fingers tightened against the pain of his words, adding onto the agony they were already invoking.

No one would stop me.

He would be happier if I left.

"You know you are allowed to leave, but you chose to stay. So if you're miserable, you have no one but yourself to blame," I heard the sound of his bare feet turning. He was just going to leave. Chew me out, and then leave without bothering to "explain" as he had tried to before.

I should've let him go, but I needed to know.

"Why do you hate me?" I whispered. The moment my lips parted, the sweet aroma of hellish temptation swept into my mouth and split up into my nose and down my throat. The thought of warm blood coating my throat, the savory husky taste of my love reanimating my taste buds, sending me into culinary bliss drowned any coherent thought in my mind. All I wanted was him. All of him. Down to the very last red blood cell.

The flesh around my waist crumbled even more under the wrath of my fingers.

_Come back, Ashley. Just a few minutes and then he'll be gone and you can hunt._

My entire body was trembling. If it wasn't for Brain, my muscles would've sprung into action and Seth would be dead.

He hadn't answered me, but I knew he was still here. And I knew that my strength was running low. My eyelids were squeezed shut so impossibly tight it seemed like the pressure would pop my eyeballs. I was ruining myself standing here trying to resist the one person I knew I never could.

Was it really worth it?

_YES! _

It came out as a growl, a loud guttural growl. A feral "GO!" shrilled past my lips without my command, bringing about another wave of deadly temptation, another clawing of my fingers, a squeezing of my eyelids, a violent quaking of my muscles.

But the spectacular sound of feet running at full speed away from me broke through my agony.

_Wait…_Listening was so hard, but even if I wanted to, Brain wouldn't've allowed my muscles free. He held complete control over my actions at this moment. _Before you ask, I didn't know I had this much power either. _The violent tremors that rang through my body intensified. Yes, Brain held control over my actions but not over my desires. And my desires knew that the blood stained blade was still in my room.

I could go over to the blade… and just take a taste. A bite of the forbidden fruit. And then, since I've already had it, I wouldn't want it again. Psychology says that we only want what we can't have, and once we've had it the appeal is lost. All the trouble would be over if I could just taste one drop on the tip of my tongue.

My knees collapsed under me. I hit the ground hard, my fingers now so deep in my sides I could feel a bare rib. I fell forward, my forehead strike the ground hard. Brain pinned my muscles in this position, not allowing me to move.

_You're wrong. If you take a taste, you will want more. And then Seth will be dead… we're just going to wait here for someone to come. I'm almost certain someone will…_

An unfamiliar noise filled my ears. Whimpering. A pathetic, pleading, whimper slipped out as I kneeled there, waiting for someone to rescue me from myself before I tore myself to pieces. The fierce agony was so sharp, every cell in my body screaming, my self inflicted wounds crying of abuse. All of this… because I wanted to know.

Curiosity killed the cat… and tore the vampire to pieces.

Time was irrelevant as I waited and prayed for someone to come. Feeling my body writhe internally, listening to my own whimpering, and withering in the severity of the situation, I probably came as close as a vampire could to passing out. There was a moment-that lasted for who knows how long-that it didn't matter anymore. The pain didn't matter, the situation didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I was simply kneeling before a mass of weapons, waiting.

Waiting for my salvation.

And it came.

Voices and arms surrounded me, a male and female. The male cradled me against his body, not minding as I involuntarily curled into his chest, seeking comfort as a child would, as he ran us away from the armory. The female hummed a gentle tune as my whimpering expanded into full sobs. When we stopped, I was lowered onto cool ground. The female stroked my hair while her mate gingerly pried my fingers away from the tunnels they had dug in my side. The pain was even worse than before, but I held the scream that had been building inside. Instead only letting out more sobs.

Fingers carefully drifted over my eyelids, still squeezed shut. So carefully, they smoothed over my eyelids and forced them open. Carlisle kneeled before me, nothing but concern in his eyes. Esme continued to stroke my hair, occasionally placing a motherly kiss onto the top of my head.

I wanted to say something, anything to them. But I couldn't, no words would come out. Carlisle leaned forward and very carefully wrapped his arms around both me and Esme, creating an Ashley sandwich.

Seth was right. I had been treating them and the rest of the family terribly in the past few months. But, being lovingly squished between to vampire parents… I was surrounded by love. There was no judgment over how I had hurt myself, no scolding over how I'd broken the TV, nothing but unconditional love and support.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. They didn't need an explanation. They have been where I am right now, they know what it's like.

They understand.

* * *

**A/N: So... this scene could have gone one of two ways. The original way I was going to go wasn't as... emo... as this but it would've advanced the story too quickly XD So... yay emoness? I promise, there WILL be fun in the next chapter! (cause that's what made AM so great, right?) Lol reviews are loved!**


	10. Sketchy

"For the last time, the answer is no Alice." Emmett stated, crossing his arms and staring down at the munchkin.

"But you always get to hang out with her! IT'S MY TURN, DAMNIT!" I stared at the from the couch, sizing each other up. Emmett was holding a broadsword in his hand, Alice… a curling iron. Neither of them looked appealing at the moment. I had just got home from hunting with Carlisle and Esme, my sides were still on the mend, and the last thing I wanted was to learn how to fight with a sword or be tortured with girly things.

"Do I not get a choice?"

"NO!" They both answered, not looking away from each other. I sighed, but was way to tired to argue.

_Can we just take a nap?_ Brain asked. He was probably more tired than I was after the stunt he pulled. Taking over the reigns for the first time, battling vampiric instincts… A nap was well deserved. I closed my eyes. Maybe I could simulate sleeping.

I hadn't told Carlisle of how I was able to resist the blood that had been just a few feet away from me. How do you explain that the voice in your head took control of your body and all you could do was standing by and watch? Sounds crazy!

_When haven't we sounded crazy? _

Touché, sir.

"How about this," Alice voice broke through my thoughts, "I get her today… you get her for the rest of the week?"

"No, she doesn't even want to go with you!" And the custody battle continues.

"I think it's safe to say that she has had enough swords for today." You could say that. The only good thing that came out of my little excursion was the fact that I was able to hold the katana and not hurt it. Yay.

The smell of motor oil and autumn filled the room. "Emmett, let us have our fun and you'll get your fun later," Rosalie said, make me shudder at the innuendo. For three months I have HEARD what his fun is… and my innocence dies a little more each time.

Emmett chuckled suggestively. "Okays, Rosie." and then, before I had time to open my eyes and gape at how easily he gave me up, his beefy hands grabbed me and hoisted me off the couch and flew me up the stairs.

"EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!" I shrilled. No matter how many times it happened, I would never appreciate it. He roughly deposited me on the bed before he ran from the room. Rosalie and Alice appeared in the doorway, crazy grins on their faces as they slowly walked in and shut the door behind them.

I may die.

* * *

Really? What did they think I was: Superwoman? I had already spent today having my self-restraint being tested. And here I was, strapped into a car, being taken to human club.

Newborn + Humans= Bad. Very very very bad.

_And you've never been around an actual human before, _Brain pointed out worriedly. Exactly! Yes, maybe I have managed to resist the most tempting thing I will ever experience, but that does not in any way mean that I am ready to mingle with sweaty humans with their beating heart thundering in my super ears!

"Guys, I really think this is a bad idea," I tried again, pulling on the arms Rosalie and Alice were holding down.

"You're not alone, Ashley. We would never let you do anything you would regret," Rosalie said.

"Or anything that would ruin your outfit," the pixie contributed. I looked down at the outfit she had managed to stuff me. Tight dark wash blue jeans that were nearly painted on clung to my legs, black heels booties covered my feet, but that wasn't the most embarrassing/hot part of my outfit. She had managed to lace my stone ribs in a tight black and white corset. Against my pale skin, the white sections almost blended in, adding a touch of scandal to the look. Adding to it, she gave my a long necklace with an Annabel Lee pendant on it (which I tucked into the corset, not liking it swinging free).

"What is the point of this again?" Bella asked from the drivers seat. Poor Bella, she too had been subjected to a makeover and she hadn't liked it at all. But she looked good, her long legs being emphasized with a mini skirt and a tight curve-hugging long sleeved sweater.

"Mom, the point is fun. When was the last time all of us girls just went out and had a normal night?" Nessie responded, her purple mini dress clinging to her like spandex. Just us girls?

"The guys aren't coming?" I asked, surprised and slightly panicking. If anything went wrong, I would feel better having Emmett restraining me than Bella.

"Nope. They're having a long awaited guys night, while we're having our girls night," Alice responded, bouncing in her seat (though her hold on me never loosened). "Ashley, we've never gotten to actually spend any time with you! But we're sisters now and sisters have fun together! We are strong independent undead women! We don't need no man!" With the little bobble of her hair and the newly acquire "duck-face" she had on, I couldn't help but laugh.

"It'll be fun!" Rosalie, Nessie, and Alice all reminded at the same time. Bella simply shook her head and muttered something about Edward under her breath.

_She'd much rather be shacking up with her husband, _Brain giggled.

Shacking up? Who says that?

_Apparently, you do! _

Screw you very much, Brain.

The ride wasn't long, and soon enough we were in Port Angeles, zooming through the streets away from the tourist attractions and to a whole different part of town. I had absolutely no idea where we were going, but as we headed into the warehouse district I almost became scared. Where the hell were we going?

But as soon as that thought entered my mind, the car had stopped in front of one uninteresting warehouse that blended into the others. The only difference: There were other cars.

"It's an underground club," Alice explained excitedly.

"Looks sketchy to me," I muttered eyeballing the dark warehouse. This is the type of place where humans sell drugs and open human trafficking services.

"We used to come here all the time," Rose assured me. "If you were human we would never bring you here. It's one giant rave with drugs and sex and everything illegal. But it's fun seeing humans at their most primal."

Huh, well then, I thought. Carefully, Rosalie and Alice exited the car making sure that at least one of them had a hold on me. I had thought that the moment the door opened I would be swamped with the sound and smell of pumping blood, but I wasn't. The only thing that attacked my senses was the smell of burnt and expired drugs, sweat, feces, and the sounds of heart beating...but it wasn't loud enough or tempting enough to throw me into a frenzy.

I'd give this club an A for health.

Getting out of the car myself wasn't much different. Walking up to the door, my arms linked with Alice and Nessie (Rosalie and Bella were whispering to each other behind us), the only difference was that the sounds of hearts grew in volume but not in want. I didn't want to follow the sounds and make them stop. I didn't want to taste the precious cargo they carried. It was simply a sound in the background... a wood pecker on a telephone pole.

As the doors opened, everything I thought I knew about clubs was suddenly put into perspective. Strobe lights, lasers, half naked bodies grinding onto each other, sketchy groups huddled together on the floor in the dark corner, everything you ever heard about clubs were tightly packed into this one warehouse. The music was all techno and dubstep, there was a bar in the back that probably served illegal booze and maybe ruffies as a side dish.

"This doesn't seem like your scene," I mentioned to the girls. They giggled.

"In a way it's not, but anywhere we can dance and feel free is our scene. Most people here are so drugged up that if we mess up and move too fast they can blame it on their high or even the lights. We're safe to be ourselves here! Just... no biting," Nessie added with a wink.

"They'll ask, trust us. Just say no, dearie" Alice let go of me, pinched my cheek and then merged into the large crowd of people dancing. Rosalie followed her, her swirling hips causing jaws to drop. Well that was to be expected. I turned to where Bella and Nessie were, only to see that Ness was gone and her mother was simply leaning against the wall, her eyes darting around the room.

"You seem on edge," I mentioned moving over to her. I knew she could hear me perfectly, but there were human males eyeing me and...let's just say I do not under any circumstances want their hands on me. Her eyes focused on me for a moment before continuing her scan of the room.

"This is a bad part of town. I got into trouble around here once, when I was human," I blinked in shock. Trouble? "My maternal instinct are short-wiring my logic. I know she's perfectly fine, durable, and able to take care of whatever human pig tries to touch her... but I feel like I need to protect Nessie under all circumstances."

"I don't understand why they would want to come here," I told her, leaning against the wall myself. "I mean the idea of sweaty human paws on me..." I shuddered. She laughed.

"Yeah, it's actually not pleasant. God knows how Edward handled it when I was human."

The idea of a vampire dating a human still baffled me. How could a vamp stand the smell?

Guess who's in a club full of humans?

"It's the drugs," Bella stated. "They taint the smell of blood. Oddly enough, by poisoning their system, every human in the room has saved themselves from a newborn vampire."

"They smell like shit," I spat out, crinkling my nose. Bella let out a laugh.

"Yeah they do. This is actually a good exercise for you. Even though we all know you can resist, this can get you started on resisting humans without hurting yourself. Start out small, with the drugged up crowd, and then gradually upgrade to a more healthier specimen."

Vampire Training: After Hours Addition. Yay.

"I'm going to go find Nessie," she said. "I'm too twitchy for my own good. You'll be alright here?" I nodded my head. If anything, I could slip outside the club if I needed to. She shot a smile at me and then disappeared.

It must be hard for her...and Nessie. Having an immortal mother-daughter relationship, Bella will always be super protective and Nessie will always have a fun loving rebellious side.

_But they worship each other, so it's okay. _

My vampire sense started tingling (_You are not Spiderman) _as two brave humans made their way over to me. I looked at them and glared my red eyes at them. If they were smart, they'd leave me alone. One of them widened his eyes and tried to stop the other one in vain. The second man smirked at me and walked over faster.

"Hey," he said, his breath reeking of drug induced stench. His pupils were dilated: too high to have any sense of self preservation.

"You have three seconds to get as far away from me as you can." I warned him, turning my eyes away. He moved closer, his sweaty flesh touching my bare arm. if I could, I would've thrown up. It was like having sludge clinging to your skin. Disgusting.

"One," He moved even closer.

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that." His breath burned my cold ear.

"Two," I spat through gritted teeth. One of his arms curled around my waist, trying to pull me close.

"I do believe the lady said no," a clear voice rang over the music as the male was ripped away from me. In his place stood a man just barely taller than I was. He had black hair that swept over his eyes, he was wearing a colorful plaid button up, a tie, and neon orange pants. But despite his dress, he held an air of authority and intimidation to him. The human stared at the stranger, who wrapped his arm around me possessively and stared straight back.

The moment his skin touched my, a jolt of shock and a little fear rang through me.

His skin was the same temperature as mine.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnn! Ashley's Corset, necklace, and shoes are on my profile! Reviews are spectacular!**


End file.
